Fallen Angels and Forgotten Teddy Bears
by snaptdragon
Summary: As Starfire begins to doubt that really deserves to be one of the “good guys,” and she loses the unbridled joy and righteous fury that fuel her powers. Will some time away from the Titans help her recover her powers? [Complete]
1. Prologue: Bad Guys

Title: Fallen Angels and Forgotten Teddy Bears

Pairings: Starfire/Robin

Rating: PG

Summary: After nearly killing two bank robbers, Starfire begins to realize how violent her powers are. As she wonders if she really deserves to be one of the "good guys," she begins losing the boundless confidence and righteous fury that fuel her powers.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is entirely not mine.

Author Notes: Thanks to Lovely White Violets for beta reading this.

**Fallen Angels and Forgotten Teddy Bears**

Prologue: Bad Guys

It was an easy mission, all things considered. There was no villainous mastermind, no hidden trap, just an armed bank robbery. The robbers were escaping in a hijacked convertible, and they were speeding towards the edge of town.

Starfire and a green hawk flew overhead, closing in on the criminals, but Robin got there first.

"Joy ride's over," he said, as he landed on the hood of the car, but the driver swerved and almost sent Robin flying. Instead, Robin clung to the hood. The driver continued to swing the car wildly from side to side, trying to dislodge the young hero.

Starfire saw this happen and knew that she had to help Robin. Starfire's righteous fury manifested as glowing green pulses of energy around her hands. She aimed her hands at the car and let her starbolts slip off of her fingers and fly screaming towards the car.

As they left her hands, new starbolts generated, which she then in turn hurled in the same direction. What she lacked in accuracy, she would make up for with quantity. One of the starbolts hit a robber, the rest exploded against the car's sides.

"Star, don't!" Cyborg shouted, but it was too late.

One of her starbolts hit the gas tank, and the car exploded.

Starfire gasped as fear and horror overwhelmed her. "What have I done?" she stammered fearfully.

The starbolts on her hands fizzled, and she began to fall out of the sky. She managed to summon enough 'boundless joy' to turn her fall into a gentle glide downwards. When she landed, she saw the true horror of the situation.

The car was a flaming pile of wreckage. Robin had been thrown clear of the car, but the robbers weren't so lucky. They were slumped over the dashboard, clearly unconscious.

Starfire rushed to help the robbers, wishing sincerely for Raven's return. Raven would have been able to extract the men without even getting near the flames...

Before Starfire was near enough to help, Cyborg grabbed one of the robbers and Beast Boy, in the form of an elephant, reached his trunk out to snatch the other one.

Seeing that they were safe, Starfire went to help Robin, who was struggling to stand.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are unharmed?"

Robin winced and smiled. "Yeah, Star. I'm fine."

Starfire looked at her hands unhappily. "I never before realized how... destructive... my powers are." With a glance back at the robbers, Starfire saw that they were in worse condition than her friend.

"It's okay, Star," Robin said, trying to sound reassuring. "They're the bad guys. They would have hurt us if you hadn't stopped them."

"Yes, they would have hurt us," Starfire said miserably. "But I _did_ hurt them. Am I not also a 'bad guy'?"

Robin hastily stammered a disclaimer and tried to convince the alien girl that she was in fact quite the opposite of a 'bad guy,' but he met with little, if any, success. He hoped Raven would find her 'inner peace' quickly.

They had all agreed that it was well worth a few Raven-less weeks if the empath could spend a few weeks in meditation and come back with a stronger grip on her powers. But no one had realized how close Raven and Starfire had become, not even Starfire herself.

Robin couldn't help thinking that Raven would have known exactly what to say to Starfire to convince her that she was one of the 'good guys.'

The boy detective brooded over these thoughts on the journey back to the Tower, which was perhaps why no one, not even the ever-observant Robin, noticed that instead of flying, Starfire walked home.


	2. Chapter 1: Helpless

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement! And, of course, thanks to Lovely White Violets for beta reading!

Chapter 1: Helpless

The obstacle course had never presented any particular challenge for Starfire. By flying, she could easily avoid most of the ground-based obstacles and even though dodging the airborne attacks was difficult, it was still more like playing than training.

But this time, she faced the obstacle course with nothing less than complete dread. She hung back, waiting until everyone else had completed the course. When Beast Boy and Cyborg began arguing over who had the faster time, Starfire hoped she could take advantage of the situation and slip out before they remembered she hadn't gone yet.

"I will go prepare dinner," Starfire said loudly, edging towards the door. Unfortunately, Starfire didn't have anything even remotely like a poker face and when she set about doing something 'sneaky,' she usually ended up drawing more attention to herself. This case was no exception.

As soon as she spoke, three faces turned to stare at her questioningly.

"It's only 3:00," Cyborg pointed out.

"We just ate lunch," Robin added.

"You haven't cooked since..." Beast Boy trailed off in a rare moment of tact, remembering that everyone had gotten sick on Starfire's last painstakingly prepared meal.

"Besides, you haven't gone through the course yet," Robin said quickly, hoping Starfire wouldn't take offense over Beast Boy's comment.

Starfire nodded and then forced a smile. "I will go do the course of obstacles then."

She walked over to the usual starting place and tried to summon the boundless joy that would send her soaring into the sky. She felt... nothing. Nothing but doubt and sadness. Even newborns can feel the boundless joy of flight, she thought miserably, which only made her flightless state even more certain.

Well, Cyborg and Robin managed to do the obstacle course without flying. Perhaps she could too.

Starfire started running, trying to remember how to navigate the obstacle course without flying above it. She hadn't gotten very far before the automated ground defenses started firing at her.

She yelped and dodged the first few attacks, then held her hands out and tried to summon the righteous fury needed to hurl a starbolt at an incoming exploding disk. She concentrated, aimed, and... felt nothing. She could not summon the righteous fury needed when she was uncertain that she had any right to feel angry at all.

Starfire was so overcome with surprise that her starbolts had failed her that she didn't think to dodge the attack. The disk hit her chest and exploded, sending her tumbling backwards on the ground.

The next thing that Starfire saw was Robin's face.

"You look very concerned, Robin," she murmured, still dazed.

Suddenly Beast Boy's head appeared. "Dude... is she going to be okay?"

Cyborg's head appeared, followed by his arm. "My scanners don't pick up anything wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. Why is everyone so concerned?" She blushed as she realized that all of her friends had gathered around her while she had been stunned.

The three boys exchanged concerned looks.

"Truly! I am well!" Starfire insisted. She sat up quickly, as though to prove her point. Beast Boy and Cyborg got out of her way, but her head bumped into Robin's head.

"Robin! I am sorry! Are you unharmed?" Starfire stammered nervously.

"I'm fine, Star," Robin said, even though he rubbed his head where she had hit him. He offered her a hand. "I'm more worried about you."

She accepted his hand and was soon standing in the middle of three very concerned Titans.

"What happened? It's not like you to miss with your starbolts," Robin said inquisitively.

"Or walk," Beast Boy added, but Cyborg shot him a look that silenced him.

"It seems I am unable to use my powers," Starfire admitted, looking down at her hands.

"When did this happen? Is Slade-?" Robin began, but Starfire cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It is only my own emotions that limit my powers now. I can no longer feel the boundless joy of flight or the righteous fury needed for starbolts." Starfire wrapped her arms around herself, her head down. "And without my powers, I can no longer be of any use to the Teen Titans."


	3. Chapter 2: Running

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans

Author's Notes: Thanks again for the reviews! Just to warn you, the story is about to diverge a little from the usual setting. I wanted to ground this story in a Teen Titan world, but then show life outside the tower. I've got two more chapters planned out this way, but if everyone thinks this is too OOC or... uh... Out Of Setting, then I might re-write. And Thanks as Always to Lovely White Violets for beta reading!

Chapter 2: Running

_I am sorry_, the note said.

_I am sorry to leave when we are already missing a member, but as I am now, I can be of no use to anyone. I must try to regain my powers so that I may help you, my friends, once again. If I do not try all that I can to 'fix' what is wrong, then it is my own fault if one of you is hurt in battle. I will try to return quickly, but I do not know how long it takes to do the 'time away to think.'_

She must have gotten that from Raven, Robin thought.

_I wish to remind you that I care deeply for you all._

_-Starfire_

Robin folded the note carefully and tried to think of a way to tell Beast Boy and Cyborg that they had lost another member to an introspective quest. After what had happened a week ago, Starfire must have concluded that Raven's solution might work for her.

Robin couldn't blame either girl for wanting some time to think. After what had happened with Terra, they had all been shaken, but both Starfire and Raven's abilities were tied to their emotions, so it was understandable that those two would be the most effected.

When Robin added that to what had happened with the robbers, it was no wonder that Starfire needed some time to sort out her thoughts.

After the obstacle course debacle a week ago, Starfire had become an inactive member, staying behind when the others rushed into battle. Robin had tried his best to convince her that she was still an important member of the team. He tried to reassure her that everyone wanted her to be there.

But Robin couldn't be there for her all the time. After last night's particularly brutal battle, Starfire must have blamed herself for the team's injuries. True, if she had been there, the fight would have been a lot easier, but it wasn't her fault... Robin frowned. If only he could get her to believe that.

- - -

Starfire walked through the dark streets, pulling a dark grey sweatshirt closer around her shoulders. She wasn't really cold, but she wanted to conceal as much of her uniform as possible. This part of town wasn't fond of heroes, which was the reason why Starfire had chosen it.

After two days of living in an upscale apartment and hearing the adulations of an admiring public every time she stepped outside, Starfire was sufficiently convinced that the time away to think could not be done in such a setting.

No, for her purposes, the small, rundown room she was headed to would work perfectly. She climbed the depressing stairs up to the top floor and juggled the container of Chinese food she held while she used a series of small keys to gain entry into her room.

She locked the door carefully behind her and set her keys on her bed, which served as the only furniture in the room. After removing her sweatshirt, she followed the keys, jumping onto her bed to snuggle into her blankets as she devoured her dinner.

She missed Cyborg's cooking. And Beast Boy's cooking. And the arguing about the cooking. She sighed over her chow mien and turned her thoughts back to the events of a week ago that had started all of her problems. If she could finish doing the time away to think, she could return to her friends.

Starfire took another bite of noodles, and tried to find a new meaning in the events, but she couldn't seem to get past the thought that kept haunting her.

They were bad men. They had tried to hurt Robin. She had to hurt them. Did that make her just as bad as?

She had never worried about the thin line between good and evil. If anything, she had seen that line as planets wide. That was before Terra, who blurred that line past recognition.

Terra was an enemy. She was also a friend. She was a villain, and she was a titan. The plaque that served to commemorate her had conveniently omitted half of those facts, but Starfire couldn't erase them from her mind.

Starfire had fought against Terra and alongside Terra. She had laughed with her and she had brutally attacked (and been attacked by) her. She had been a friend, but she had also been a 'bad guy.'

No matter how much anyone assured her, Starfire worried that someday, she would cross that line between good and evil, and find herself battling her own friends. And that thought kept her from returning to the Tower.

Starfire wished she knew where Raven was. Raven would have helped her figure out this problem. Raven was always doing the 'time alone to think' and would have instructed her how to do it properly.

Starfire had tried going to Robin with her problem, but Robin seemed to think that she was incapable of anything malicious. He had her on a pedestal so high that he dismissed her concerns as childish and irrational.

The more Starfire thought about it, the less sure she was that Robin could act as an impartial judge when it came to matters of 'good' and 'evil.' When it came to Slade, Robin's tactics certainly bordered on 'wrong.'

Robin seemed to feel as though the ends justified the means... Starfire trusted Robin implicitly, but she couldn't help holding herself to different standards.

Realizing that these thoughts weren't getting her anywhere, she rummaged through her sweatshirt's pockets and pulled out a crumpled wad of bills and a handful of coins. Counting the money, she found that she had $8.78 remaining, hardly enough to get her through one more meal, let alone one more day.

Starfire got to her feet and pulled on her sweatshirt, zipping it up all the way so that her costume was hidden as much as possible. Starfire smiled, satisfied with her disguise, completely oblivious to the bright purple boots that came up past her knees.

Time to find a job, she thought. Humans do this all the time. How hard can it be?


	4. Chapter 3: Bouncing

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans

Author Notes: Thank you again for the reviews! I'm always glad to get any feedback, so please review/continue reviewing! This chapter is a little silly, just to warn you. And of course, thanks again to Lovely White Violets.

Chapter 3: Bouncing

Starfire meandered through the streets, keeping to the areas that were well lit by streetlights. She had gone out in search of employment in the daylight a few times before with no success, so she hoped going at night might show her different job opportunities.

As she walked by one of the bigger dance clubs, she noticed a large, burly man having a heated discussion with someone who appeared to be his employer.

"There were ten of them! What did you want me to do, get beaten to a pulp?"

"I wanted you to do your job, which just happens to be to keep people out!"

Starfire approached the arguing pair just as the large man threw up his hands and announced that he quit.

_Ah hah!_ Starfire thought. Many times she had been denied employment because there were 'no job openings at this time', but that excuse surely could not work in this case.

The fact that the manager of the club was still fuming with rage seemed to completely escape the alien girl. With a huge smile, she walked up and cheerfully said, "Hello! I wish to work for you!"

The man looked her over and scowled. "We have enough waitresses." He turned to leave, muttering, "How can we have so many waitresses and no bouncer?"

"Wait!" Starfire protested. "I wish to 'bouncer' for you." She desperately hoped that the man at the door had been bouncing before she arrived.

"You?" the man asked, looking her over again. "How are you going to keep anyone out?"

Understanding dawned on Starfire. Apparently to 'bouncer' also meant to keep others out of the club. "I am stronger than I look," Starfire said with enough conviction to half-convince the man that she was right.

"Well, there's no one else around here beggin' for the job," the man grumbled while he thought about it. "And I suppose one trial night wouldn't hurt anyone..." except maybe this girl, but if she was so hell-bent on having the job, it was her own fault if she got hurt.

The troublemakers might not even want to beat up a girl, and even if they did get into the club, well, that was happening anyway. There wasn't any way he could find a replacement for the rest of the night's shift, so he grudgingly gave his consent for her to stay for the night.

Unfortunately, he didn't give Starfire any idea as to the specifics of her job. As he left her standing at the gaudy entrance of the club, Starfire started bouncing up and down on one foot while she waited for someone to try to get into the club.

Two scantily clad women approached her, giving her a strange look.

They tried to walk past the bouncing girl, but she hopped in front of them. "I cannot permit you to enter," she said sternly.

The fact that she did not appear intimidating in the slightest was due primarily to the fact that while she made this threatening statement, she continued to hop slightly on her right foot.

The women laughed. "Move it, kid."

Starfire scowled. These women were not much older than teenagers. She was not so much younger that she could be considered a kid. "I am sorry, but you cannot enter."

One woman tried to push Starfire out of the way, but to her surprise, the redhead stayed firmly in place, with the exception of the perpetual bouncing.

"I do not wish to hurt you," Starfire informed them.

The two women exchanged glances and both surged forward, hoping to catch the girl off guard.

Starfire pushed them both backwards with ease, sending them tumbling to the ground. She grinned for a moment, thinking, _I am victorious!_

But her triumph quickly faded. Once again, she had used violence to resolve the situation. She was considering apologizing to the two women when the manager showed up.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I am keeping people out?" Starfire responded uncertainly, her tone making her response a question. She realized that she had stopped bouncing, so she quickly started hopping again. Perhaps that was why the manager was angry.

But the manager wasn't even looking at her. He was helping the two women to their feet and offering them free drinks.

The women shook their heads and left angrily, shouting insults behind them.

"You'll need more than free drinks to get us to go in _there_!"

"That girl is crazy! I'm never coming here again!"

Then the manager turned on Starfire. "You don't keep out the customers! Just the troublemakers!"

Starfire nodded seriously, aware now that she had erred.

"What are you doing now?"

"Bouncing," Starfire answered hopefully.

The manager shook his head. "Stop. Please. Just... try to act normal."

Starfire stopped bouncing. "Please, how am I to know who the makers of trouble are?"

"Anyone in a big group," he said. "Wait, maybe I'd better just stay with you and show you."

A half an hour and several real customers later, the manager spotted a group of 'troublemakers'.

Starfire shifted into a fighting stance. "These are bad people, yes?"

The manager looked at her a little strangely. "Uh... yeah."

"Then I will deal with them," she promised.

The first of the troublemakers laughed at the redhead in the purple miniskirt who stood to oppose his group of five friends.

"Please leave," Starfire said, her eyes starting to glow green, a sign that she was irritated by his laughter.

"Why don't you come inside with us?" one asked, grabbing her arm.

"Do not touch me," she said coldly. She might have lost her starbolts and her ability to fly, but her combat skills were none the worse from her emotional doubts. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the teenager to the ground.

After a moment of initial confusion, one threw a punch at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him into two of his friends.

One came at her with a knife, but before he could do any more than wave it menacingly at her, she punched him, sending him flying across the street.

That was enough to convince the troublemakers that going to this particular club on this particular night wasn't quite worth the effort.

Starfire's elation over her victory was once again cut short as she realized that she had used violence, just as those bad makers of trouble had sought to use violence.

The manager didn't seem to share her concerns. "Kid, you're pretty good."

Starfire smiled, but her smile was as uncertain as her emotions. "Then I may come back again tomorrow?"

"For as long as you want, kid. You've got yourself a job."


	5. Chapter 4: Lost

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are still not owned by me.

Author Notes: This chapter is a little dark. I don't know if it really fits, but I wrote it, and now I feel like I can't take it out... I held off on posting this for a few days, trying to re-write it, but nothing's coming, so here it is. If everyone hates it, I'll probably rewrite it. Let me know what you think of it. Also, sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I'm definitely making the next (and possibly last) chapter a long one, and it'll be posted soon.

If you want to read something else I've (co)-written, check out "A Series of Unfortunate Events", which is on Lovely White Violets' page because we wrote it together. (The chapters for that are actually of a decent length... ) Thanks for all of the feedback and thanks as always to Lovely White Violets for beta reading.

Rating: Changed to PG-13 for this chapter

Chapter 4: Lost

_Two weeks later, and I have done nothing,_ Starfire thought gloomily. She had just finished her nightly "bouncing" and she was wandering the streets aimlessly, too lost in thought to notice that she was just as lost in the maze of alleys and buildings that made up the darker side of Jump City.

She had not resolved her inability to use starbolts. She had not come to a conclusion about when it was 'right' or 'wrong' to use violence. And as far as flying went, she had not so much as hovered.

Starfire sighed. _Robin would be disappointed in me. Perhaps he _is_ disappointed in me. And probably worried, too._

Guilt and longing overwhelmed the alien girl, neither helping her current predicament.

Head down, hood pulled low over her face, hands in her pockets; the alien girl trudged along, tumultuous thoughts keeping her from noticing that her surroundings seemed to be getting more and more sinister.

She didn't notice that the buildings in this area were slightly more dilapidated, or that the streetlights were nearly non-existent. In fact, she didn't even notice the gang of street thugs blocking her path until she ran into one of them.

"My apologies!" she said instantly, looking up with big eyes at five teenaged boys who towered over her.

"You're Starfire, aren't you?" one demanded.

She nodded, her expression darkening. She had been on this side of town long enough to expect animosity. If she was lucky, they'd just slander her with some insults and let her go. But if she was unlucky... some had screamed at her, others had blamed her for their current problems, and a few had even threatened her.

Starfire took a deep breath, preparing for a barrage of insults.

But she was not prepared for the barrage of punches.

To her credit, she surprised them by not falling over after the first punch. It didn't even hurt her too terribly much, but she was too shocked, and too doubtful about using violence, to defend herself.

Two teenagers flanked her, each grabbing one of her arms.

She glared at the boy who had punched her. "Please release me."

The boy met her glare. "You put my brother in the hospital three weeks ago. You blew up his car! You could have killed him."

Starfire felt all desire to fight leave her. She slumped, and the boys restraining her had to hold her upright.

"I am sorry," Starfire whispered. "I did not intend to hurt him."

"Well, we intend to hurt you," the youth replied, combining his words with another punch.

And so it began. Starfire couldn't fight back, not when she felt that she deserved this, and perhaps even worse.

She couldn't be sure how long the beating lasted. It didn't hurt, not much. The teenagers couldn't do too much damage to an alien who could easily withstand being hit by a bus.

But it didn't exactly tickle.

Eventually, the two restraining her let her fall to the ground, and her attackers kicked her as she curled into a ball on the ground.

Starfire was never sure what made them stop. Maybe they realized that their methods were ineffective. Maybe, and perhaps more likely, they just got tired. Whatever the reasons, at a signal from the brother of the injured robber, they halted their attack and stood back a few feet.

Starfire lurched to her feet, wondering if they would leave her alone if she appeared weak enough.

Then she saw the gun.

He raised it at her slowly, with deliberate slowness that sparked fear anew in her.

Starfire didn't know whether or not she was bulletproof, especially not at this distance. And this was certainly not the way she wanted to find out.

But she didn't have much of an alternative. She stood there as he gloated for a moment.

"After all the people who've tried to kill the Teen Titans, who would've thought we'd be the ones to do it?" he asked quietly.

The Teen Titans. Robin. Raven. Cyborg. Beast Boy. _Robin_. Starfire saw a thousand memories, all of them good, in her mind, but the image that caught and held was of Robin.

_I will see you again_, she promised him.

And in one movement that was too quick to follow, too quick to react to, Starfire dodged to the right and twin jets of green light shot out of her eyes, hitting the gun.

The gun melted, fizzling to the ground. The boys looked at her in shock.

Starfire, for her part, tried admirably to hide her _own_ shock.

Before the boys could decide to try alternate methods of revenge, Starfire sprinted off in a direction that she hoped would lead her home.

_Well, at least this is progress towards recovering my powers_, she thought. _One step closer to being able to help my friends again, one step closer to returning... and one step closer to Robin_.

She let her thoughts linger on Robin as she found her way home, and if she noticed that her steps seemed a little lighter as she ran, she attributed it to the adrenaline rush of the fight.


	6. Chapter 5: Found

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans

Author Notes: This is the last chapter. Er... maybe there'll be an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for the reviews and thanks of course and as always to Lovely White Violets for beat reading this.

Chapter 5: Found

The group of boys had thought to pursue the alien girl, but they hadn't noticed the dark blue figure that swirled into existence slightly behind them.

"So. You were going to kill my friend," a voice said coldly.

They turned to see who had spoken, and saw a small girl wrapped in a hooded cloak.

"Yes," the lead boy sneered bravely. Evidently, the ease of the fight had left him with an overconfidence that lent him courage.

The figure raised one hand and tendrils of shadows wrapped around their feet, rendering them immobile.

"You know she was holding back, right?"

The tendrils climbed and expanded, turning into a bubble that encapsulated the boys.

"Unfortunately for you, _I_ don't believe in holding back."

The bubble began to shrink.

When the boys realized what was happening, they tried pounding on the bubble, but the magic holding them was far too strong.

"Particularly not for criminals like you who wouldn't hesitate to kill an unarmed girl."

The boys panicked, clawing at the walls and screaming.

When the bubble had pressed them close enough together to make any movement impossible, the girl raised her hand and the bubble stopped constricting.

"I don't believe in holding back," she repeated, as the world around them turned dark for a moment.

When they could see again, they were outside of Jump City's police station.

"Everyone should get a second chance. But no more than that. If you _ever_ try to hurt any of my friends again, I'll deal with you myself."

- - -

Starfire sighed wistfully from her place on the roof of her room. One of the benefits of being on the top floor was that, with a little effort, she could climb onto to roof and stare out at the beautiful night sky.

She leaned back, wondering what her friends were doing. Robin would be working on something, or training. Maybe he'd even be thinking about her. Beast Boy and Cyborg would be arguing over the latest video game, or the latest meal. And Raven...

"Nice view," a monotone voice commented from the shadows.

Starfire glanced over and nearly fell off the roof. She had turned just in time to see Raven materialize from the shadows, and the shock had nearly sent her tumbling over.

"Raven! How did you-?"

"Robin sent me. He's worried about you," Raven said shortly.

"When did you-?"

"I had only been back for about five minutes before he sent me out to find you." Raven looked at the alien girl oddly. "He respects you a lot, you know. He respected your desire to be alone. He hasn't even gone out looking for you, even though everyone can tell it's driving him crazy."

Starfire smiled, a blush creeping across her face. "I have missed Robin as well. Perhaps I am driving to the crazy as well."

Raven winced at Starfire's usual mangling of the expression and continued. "He only sent me to find you because he said you might want to talk to me."

Starfire nodded. "I have greatly wished to consult you on some matters, Friend Raven."

"Well?" Raven asked expectantly, sitting down comfortably beside the alien girl.

Starfire thought for a moment, looking at the sky rather than her friend. "I do not feel certain that I am truly one of the 'good guys'. Perhaps it is that I am a 'bad guy' because I hurt people. My powers seemed to be only capable of violence. How can I do good if my only methods are 'bad'?"

Raven looked at Starfire, feeling a little more respect for her. "That's pretty deep, Starfire."

"Would it be correct to say that I am over my head in this?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe you're a little in over your head. You don't usually worry about these things, do you?"

Starfire shook her head emphatically. "I never before questioned what was in my heart. But now, it seems I cannot find a satisfying answer."

Raven looked out at the night sky and thought for a moment before attempting an answer to Starfire's predicament.

"Do you think I'm a 'bad guy', Starfire?"

"No! Of course not! You work very hard for control over your powers, and you often use them to save people, and your powers are often capable of not-hurting things!" Starfire answered quickly.

"But you know I'm half-demon. My powers come from evil, Starfire. And half of me _is_ evil. If anyone has cause to doubt their own inherent 'goodness', it's me."

"But you do so much good with your powers!" Starfire protested.

"Just like you," Raven pointed out.

They sat for a moment in silence, both thinking.

Raven broke the silence first. "When I was little, I had a teddy bear. I used to think there was something wrong with it."

Raven held up an object that she had been holding within the folds of her cloak. It was a small teddy bear, showing signs of wear in its matted fur and straggly appearance. The only thing different about this particular bear was the eyes. Instead of two normal button eyes, it had four demonic red eyes that seemed to glow faintly.

Starfire smothered a surprised exclamation. She had enough tact to realize that they were the same eyes that Raven had when she lost control of her anger, and that screaming at the sight of them wouldn't exactly be supportive.

"It was given to me to help me come to terms with my demon half, so I wouldn't see that side of myself as something scary. It didn't work particularly well. Or at all. I used to think it was evil, and that since it represented half of me, _I_ was evil."

Raven held the bear up and examined it. "I found this bear while I was away. And I realized that it was never evil. Do you know why?"

"It is not alive," Starfire said. "It is simply a stuffed creature meant for amusement."

"Exactly. It's just a bear. It's just a stuffed little teddy bear. It can't be good or evil."

Raven handed the bear to Starfire. "Just like our powers. They aren't good or evil. They're just there. They're a part of us that we have to accept and use. We can use them for good or for evil, but sometimes not using them at all can be just as bad as using them for evil."

Starfire examined the bear with a look of thoughtful concentration.

Raven let herself smile slightly. "Should I stop using my powers just because they technically are 'evil'?"

"No," Starfire said confidently, hugging the demonic bear.

"Not if I can do some 'good' with them," Raven agreed. "So if your powers seem to be 'bad'?"

"The I should try to use them for 'good'?" Starfire smiled.

Raven nodded. "Two wrongs don't make a right, but maybe we can try to make the world just a little bit better. If not for ourselves, then for the innocent people who deserve a good world to live in."

"We're different from them." Starfire realized for the first time that she was not the only stranger on this planet. Her friends were just as isolated as she was. They held themselves to different standards so that they could keep the innocent just that: innocent.

They willingly accepted the guilt because they had the power to make a difference.

"Our powers make us different. And it's up to us to make the best of it, to use it as we will." Raven took the teddy bear back from Starfire.

"For good, or for evil," Starfire added. "And I choose to fight for good!"

"Good. Now," Raven pulled the teddy bear back safely behind the folds of her cloak. "Let's go home. And none of the boys _ever_ find out about the teddy bear, okay?"

Starfire grinned, feeling a flood of intense joy sweep through her. She leapt up into the sky and darted off, heading towards the Tower.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, a threatening tone lacing her voice.

Starfire's only response was a little giggle that made Raven shake her head and summon her powers so she could dart off to chase the alien girl home.


End file.
